The Paintball Championships
by Stargatecrazy
Summary: Harmless fun turns nasty when Sam is hurt at the SGC Annual Paintball Championships.Maybe SJ. ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN FIGURE OUT MORE OF THE PLOT.
1. Harmless fun?

**Title:** The Paintball Championships

**Summary:**Simple paint ball championships turn out nasty.

**Disclaimer:**Non of this stuff belongs to me, which is a shame because I would like to be rich. (Sigh)

Please read and review. I know that this story isn't that good but this is my first fanfic and I am trying. Plus I am only in my second year in highschool so I have an excuse even if it's a really lame one.

* * *

"Carter, duck!" Colonel Jack O'Neill shouted to his 2nd in command whilst shooting her attacker. 

"Thanks, Sir, that was a close one," she replied as she stood up.

"O'Neill, SG-3 are round the corner in the control room and they are attempting to close the blast doors on the medic team" Teal'c whispered.

"Jack we've got to help Janet!" Daniel said urgently.

"Daniel, Doc can fend for herself it's just the Paint ball championships f'cryin' out loud!" Jack stated a bit to sarcastically.

When SG-3 came round the corner they were surprised to have four paint ball guns pointed directly at them. Jack looked at Sam and then walked over to Major Lawrence, the leader of the Marines.

"Carter, tie them up while I ask the Major here a few questions."

"Yes Sir."

"Teal'c, take Daniel and go and help trapped personnel but don't help any SG teams they should be fine on their own, got it?" Asked Jack-Teal'c nodded. "Daniel?"

"I've got it Jack."

"Good, move out!"

While Sam was tying up the rest of SG-1 Jack took Major Lawrence round the corner to chat to him privately.

"Lawrence what the hell do you think you're doing? You know that you're not allowed to use the control room during the championships!" Jack explained.

"We weren't using the controls, sir we were just making it look like it so we could do this" Lawrence shouted.

Jack felt the jab of a gun in the lower part of his back and from the corner of his eye he could see Sam being restrained by members of SG-2.

"Ferretti, you traitor!" Jack shouted. "Why'd you do this?"

"SG-1 has won the championships way to often Jack. To you and your team it might not seem like such a big deal but to the rest of the SGC it is!" Ferretti replied.

Sam tried to speak but she was quickly stopped and gagged.

Suddenly the sound of 'paintball' gun fire was heard in the corridor behind them. Ferretti ordered Sam and Jack to be locked in the nearest room and went to fight the attackers. Fortunately for Sam the 'nearest' room had been her lab. Jack untied her restraints.

"Yes!" Jack whispered loudly "Carter, can you get us out of here?"

"Yes, Sir but there's something I need to tell you about Major Ferretti first." She said urgently.

Jack laughed, "Carter, lets just get out of here first , O.K.?"

"But…….."

"Carter!"

Sam just glared at him. She walked over to her laptop and started typing on the key board. When Jack looked over her shoulder he saw several screens that looked like they were from security cameras.

"Nice job Carter, I never knew that you could hack into the security cameras." Jack smirked. "Carter, you stay here and radio me to tell me where SG-2 and 3 are and I'll go and get revenge."

"Sir, isn't that classed as cheating?"

"Carter…..so is pretending to break the rules to capture someone and then locking them in a room for ransom to the rest of their team."

Sam just grinned and waved Jack out of her lab after over riding the lock on the door. Jack carefully crept out of the lab checking the corners as he went. After a while he stopped to rest and check his supply of paintballs. Upon hearing a noise of footsteps he turned to find Daniel.

"Daniel where's Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"He's with Janet and the nurses, um where's Sam."

"She's in her lab hacking into the security system." Jack explained.

Suddenly Ferretti's voice could be heard on the PA system. Daniel looked worried.

"Oh Jackie boy" said the PA "You might want to hurry back to your Major 'cause I've sent a few boys to check up on you and her"

Ferretti's laughs sounded over the system, but all Jack thought of was how he was going to kill him after the championship was over. 'Damn' he though. Then he realised something, "Carter!"

He ran down the corridors of the SGC, with Daniel behind him, to find Sam laid on the floor of her lab covered in paint.

A few years ago when the idea of the Paintball Championships had started Sam had created special paintballs that gave out small electric pulses, much like Zats. The only difference was that the paint balls couldn't harm you, the worst they could do was to knock you unconscious.

"Damn it Carter wake up come on!" Jack shouted.

He knelt down and put his hands on the floor to steady himself. Daniel did the same. The red paint felt very slimy on his fingers and that when he saw it.

* * *

Ooohh! What did Jack see? You will have to wait and find out. But for me to carry on I need a muse..in other words I NEED REVIEWS. If you want to see the next chapter you must show me that you want it. Please! Tips, complements, criticisems or even flames are welcome, but the really nasty flames will be used to bake Jack some doughnuts. The puple button that says 'GO'doesn't bite! 


	2. Evil Entity

Thanks for all your reviews. You all deserve cookies! Sorry that it took so long for the next chap but I had a back log of homework. I know what your thinking...excuses excuses but I swear on the life of Stargate SG-1 that it's true.

Slight spoiler for Upgrades in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

REVIEWS. THEY ARE MY SOUL!

* * *

There was a cut about 20cm long down the left hand side of Sam's back and blood was flowing freely from it. Jack tore off the bottom part off his t-shirt and pressed it against the wound to try and stop her from losing too much blood. Daniel just stood, helpless, wondering what to do.

"Daniel, I don't want to try and move her. Go find Janet." Jack ordered, trying to stop his voice from sounding too emotional.

As soon as Daniel was out of hearing distance Jack spoke quietly to himself. "Damn you Ferretti!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Janet!" Shouted Daniel as he rounded the corner.

Janet turned to look at him with a look of concern and confusion written across her face. Teal'c just stood proud like normal but his eyebrow was raised slightly at Daniels outburst.

"What concerns you DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked calmly.

"It's……Sam…..she's been………hurt!" He answered, out of breath.

With out asking how or why Janet took off in the direction that Daniel had come from. She ran round the corner, followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c, straight into Major Lawrence. Of course they didn't know that he was the one that had been ordered by Ferretti to injure Sam.

"Uh sorry, Major" Janet said, anxiously, trying to manoeuvre around him.

"Not so fast Doc. You guys are staying right here!" He pointed his gun at them but something was wrong.

"That's not a paintball gun. It's a P-90!" Gasped Daniel.

This was getting WAY out of control. First Sam injured, then them having a real firearm pointed at them. Something was **definitely** wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Gate room there was no-one to be found. All the technicians in the control room were unconscious on the floor. So when the Stargate activated it was lucky that it was only Jacob Carter/Selmak and Freya/Anise that came through.

"Where is everyone?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe they have be taken over by the Goa'uld at last." Anise exclaimed with a satisfied grin on her face.

Jacob ignored her and proceeded to his daughter's lab. Anise followed with the grin still stuck on her face.

When the reached the lab Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise. His daughter was laid on the floor in a pool, of what seemed to be her own blood. Jack turned around and sighed in relief when he saw Jacob, but when he saw Anise he groaned.

"Jacob I'm glad you're here but why is She here?" Jack moaned.

"We came to tell you that…….."

The sound of gunfire was heard in the distance. But it wasn't paint that was being fired.

"Jacob stay here with Carter and Her," Jack said pointing at Anise. "I'll go see what that's all about."

Jack ran out of the room with his pistol gripped securely in his hand. He headed towards the sound of the gunfight to find many SFs dead. He carried on, wondering what the hell had happened to make the day go so wrong. Suddenly he stopped. There, in front of him, with his back turned, was Major Lawrence. He had a P-90 held to Daniels head. Jack used his Black Ops training to quietly sneak up behind the unsuspecting Major. He grabbed him into a head lock and placed the pistol to Lawrence's head.

"Daniel? What the hell happened? No…scrub that. What the hell _is_ happening?" Jack asked, exasperated.

"Lawrence….gun…..SFs dead…" Daniel said in a state of shock from nearly being shot at.

"O'Neill what is of MajorCarter?" Inquired Teal'c stoically.

"She's in bad shape. Dad's here and he brought 'Lets get SG-1 stuck on Apophis' new ship' with him."

"Jacob and Anise are here?" Daniel said, cringing slightly at the mention of the female Tok'ra.

"Um guy's I know how much you love to reminisce about the Tok'ra but I've got to get to Sam!" Exclaimed Janet loudly.

Jack hit Lawrence on the head with his pistol, thus rendering him unconscious, then ran after the others.

The three members of SG-1 and the CMO of the base ran towards Sam's lab, but before they got there Ferretti and the rest of SG-2 and 3 blocked the corridor. Each of them held a Zat in their hands. Jack couldn't see a way past the situation that had arisen.

"Nighty-night Jackie boy sleep tight" exclaimed Ferretti close to insane laughter.

The Zats fired. The last thing Jack saw before he hit the floor was the eyes of SG-2 and 3 glow…….red!

* * *

I have a strange like/hate for Anise so I will probably get her beaten up later on!I think I like her because I hate her!Also thanx to Suse B. I was going to have SG-2 and 3 as Goa'ulds but thanx to you I changed my mind.

I need help with ideas. I have absolutely no idea what to write for the next chapter so I need your help you wonderful people. Remember the purple button doesn't bite and it hasn't been modified...I swear!


End file.
